Blackened Hearts
by gapanda
Summary: the story of how zexion fell in love with a new nobody
1. Chapter 1 the new girl

hey peeps. okay this is a story with my oc character Diamex and Zexion. i will finish this story so don't worry lol i have it all written out in my notebook and all i need to do is transfer it from there onto the internet. i wont be posting up a chapter everyday but i should have a new one up pretty regular. so plz read, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

-Axel's POV-

"wake up number 8."

"bite me mansex."

"*sigh*...number 8 you'll get up right now or kingdom hearts! i will put you on heartless partrol for a month and number 13 won't help!"

"ok ok..." 'stupid mansex' today is not my (number 8 a.k.a. Axel) day. why is that? well Xemnas (number 1 a.k.a. mansex) gave me the job to pick up a new nobody for organization 13.

"great now there'll be 14 of us... well 15 if you count namine." so i open up a portal and step in and when i step out i'm ontop of memory skyscraper. looking down i can see a gil no more then 16. she has dark brown hair in a high ponytail and her hair covers her left eye in a side part, she has dark brown eyes. the girl also had pale clear skin. the girl was wearing black baggy boy pants, a tight white spaghetti strap tang top and plain black vans.

"great another girl." but i go down there anyways (using a portal). the girl shocked, jumps and turns to me glaring ice-daggers.

"sorry bout that miss...?"

"krystal."

"ah ok, well miss krystal if you'll be so kind-GOD DAMNIT!" krystal startled looked behind her to see heartless coming out of the ground.

"damnit! the heartless are here too?!"

"yeah memory skyscraper is crawling with them." i explain

"memory skyscraper?"

"yeah it's that big 'ol skyscraper over there. but now if you'll excuse me i'm going to kill these motherfuckers." and just like that i jumped in the air and chkrams appered out of no where in my hands. then i started to throw them at the heartless, fire comeing out of my hands and weapons.

"your element is fire im guessing?" krystal says to me in a board tone.

"yeah got a problem with that?"i replay wiping out the last few heatless.

"no actully i love fire. i was just board and thought i might as well talk to you." she says again in the board tone.

"yeah ok anyway let's get you up to Xemnas so he can blab both your ears off." as we walk through the portal i notice that krystal hasnt smiled or talked much since i meet her. 'great another emo kid' but i keep that thought to myself. finaly we reach Xemnas' office.

"well this is where i leave you. see ya around sometime."

"wait"

"hm?what is it?"

"you never told me your name." i smirk.

"its Axel. A-X-E-L got it memorized?" as i say this i pointer finger to my temple. she nods and knocks on the oak door.

"come in." she turns around waves, and goes through the door. i stare at the door a little longer after it closes. 'ah well time to go meet roxy.' i smile as i open a portal thinking of my cute blond boyfriend.

* * *

well there is the first chapter for you guys. its kinda short and so are most of the other chapters T.T so sorry. but anyway tell me what you guys think of it like if i should keep going. i will most likely post the second chapter of this story soon as it is a snow day today from where i am and theres really not much to do today


	2. Chapter 2 Mystery Man

hello peeps. heres the second chapter of Blackened Hearts. i wanted to just warn you guys that the rateing will be increased later on in the story. also there will be some guy on guy so if you dont like it please just dont read this story. also im sorry this wasnt out yesterday like i said it was going to be but i had a fight with my boyfriend and i guess we still are but he's at school and i'm not anymore since the food at my school killed my stomach. so yes im sorry my personal problems got in the way of this. so please read and review. you just might make my day.

* * *

-Krystal's POV-

as i walk through the door i cant help but to think of Aexl. he was a mystery to me. and i love mystery's just as much as a horror book. after i close the door i look at the man behind the desk. 'so this must be Xemnas. i dont like him. he gives off that "i'm better then you vibe."' but i keep my mouth shut. he nods to me and i nod back.

"i was wondering when you would come. i was starting to worry Axel had done something to harm you" his voice is low and deep but i hear every word.

"Axel didnt harm me in fact he helped me with some heartless." im polite only because he's the "boss"

"good now i assume you know about the organization yes?"

"yes i do."

"good you are number 14, your true name is Krystal but you shall now be known as Diamex. your nickname will be "The Crystal Heart" do you understand?"

"yes but may i ask why my name is Diamex?" he chuckles but it's a hallow and empty sound.

"i called you that because your name dosent anagram into anything." as i think about it i relize it dosent. so i nod to show i understand and turn to go but as my hand touches the doorknob he says something elsa.

"i shall call someone down to escort you to your room." i nod again to show i understand. he gets up and opens a portal. about a minute later he comes back.

"he will be down shortly." again i nod for the hundredth time to show that i once again understand. not even a minute later another portal opens and out steps what could only be described as a god. he was so hot! he had bluish-silver hair that also looked lilac and it covered his right eye, he had beautiful shocking gray-icy blue eye that made my heart flutter, he was pale and a little taller then me. he looked no more then 17 in body but his stern yet board expression made him seem older.

"this is number 6, he will escort you to your room and tomarrow at 9am to breakfast." i nod towards Xemnas and look back again at "number 6." he walks forward and opens the door behind me.

"shall we?" i nod and he closes the door behind him. we walked down the halls quietly. when we got to the room marked XIV he stopped.

"this is your room. is there anything you wanted to know before i leave?" i think about it then answear

"yes, what is your name?" he stares for a few minutes then says.

"my real name?"

"either or both." he nods.

"my real name is Inzeo but it the organization it's Zexion. what is your names?"

"my organization name is Diamex and my real name is Krystal. do you mind if i call you Inzeo?" he thinks for a bit.

"only if i can call you Krystal." i think about this a bit.

"okay deal. goodnight Inzeo."

"goodnight Krystal i will be here tomarrow at 8:50." i nod and go inside my completly white room and instanly fall asleep dreaming about Inzeo.

* * *

well there you have it folks. since school don't get out for a few hours i will be posting the next chapter today and maybe post another oneshot from my notebook. depends on how im feeling and stuff. so please review! it'd make my day. also can anyone tell me if Krystal anagrams into anything? cause i cant find one but maybe you guys can


End file.
